Episode 8507 (7th November 2014)
Plot Todd offers to take the family out to the bistro to make amends but only Eva accepts. She promises to tell Eileen about the arrangement. Tracy is wracked with guilt over what she did to Rob. Faye asks Tim to help out at a school Christmas auction. Eileen refuses the offer of the meal. Roy tells Jason of Todd's good deed but he's unimpressed. Todd calls on Eileen and says he just wants to put things right. To his delight, she changes her mind and accepts the offer. Cilla offers to cook a meal for the family but Chesney is still suspicious as to what she is up to. Tracy turns up at the shop to work. She has no patience with Todd's chipper demeanour and throws him out. Anna is impressed with the reports at Faye's parents' evening but Tim is alarmed to hear that he'll be asked to read out from a script at the auction. Jason persuades Eileen not to go for the meal. Todd waits for the others to arrive at the bistro. Tracy sobs to herself in the darkened shop. The first aid course starts at the centre. None of the audience is interested until Mark Strachan, the motorcycle paramedic walks in and then the women are all agog, especially Katy. No one turns up for Todd's meal and Eva rings saying she has to cover for Sean at the Rovers. He leaves and walks the streets alone. The first aid course is a success and Katy asks Mark if she can ask him some further questions. He offers to take her for a drink and Alya sidles in on it. Michelle confides in Carla that Tracy still owes her £2,000 for the wedding. Ken calls in the Rovers and tells Carla that Peter is being released on Monday. She tells him she's genuinely pleased for him and an angry Tracy walks in as she toasts him. Todd is mugged by a group of thugs who are after his mobile phone and wallet. When he refuses to cooperate, they set on him. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast *Man 1 - Gregg Carter *Man 2 - Gary Stoner *Mark Strachan - John Hogg Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Just Nick's *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Unknown streets Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy faces the consequences of her actions; and Tim agrees to run the Christmas auction at the school, despite knowing he'll be required to read from a script. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,420,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes